KAPFF cast are victoms to Hana
by beko the neko yasha
Summary: Well it was a misstake to do an interview on Hana but the KAPFF cast are stuck with Hana for a while and make that a long while. With Hana on there hands this could mean trouble. Second guest of KAPFF.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the songs or characters that appear here

(Note: Hi welcome to KAPFF. Today we're having Hanagata appear on our show today)

Director: Beko! 

Beko: eh?

Director: as you should know what happened the end of the last episode, right?

Beko: Um..no.. where's Umi?

Sanzo:...........

Beko: Sis, what did you do?

Sanzo: Well... you.... see.... We...um...went on a....kind of a date thingy....with uh Ryu1. And well Umi.... Kinda went out of line.... and the next thing I know she was holding him hostage standing on top of the casino building we were in. 

*sweat drop*

Director: That's exactly what happened, so she got arrested. And now we need a new member to take her place.

*A long brown haired girl comes on stage*

(Note: She doesn't look too bright I might add.)

Chan: Hi, my name is Chan-Chan. Nice to meet ya

Beko: Chan, will you bring Hana out?

Chan: Sure! Girls bring him out!

*Lime, Cherry, and Blood berry bring the mummy wrapped hana to the stage*

Beko: what to do now?

*Hana is squirming up and down the fact he's still wrapped up*

Lime: bye

Blood berry: take care

Cherry: see you again some time

*Hana has tiered himself out that he looks somewhat like a dead fish*

Beko: Umi was the one to always bribe people 

*Hana has now turned blue while Sanzo pokes him with a stick*

(Note: which blue is really a nice color if you look at it)

*Sanzo sweat drops*

Sanzo: um ah guys

Beko: what?

*Beko looks at hana*

Beko:......shoot he's dead! Untie him and we'll just have to dump him somewhere

Sanzo: I don't think that's possible 

Beko: fine just untie him and the show will begin with dead corps that should look like Hana 

*Chan pulls on a lose tread and it loosens*

hana: I've been kidnapped!!!

*Hana screams while wiggling his body like heck*

(note: it's not a pretty sight)

Beko: on second thought 

*Beko slaps Hana's mouth leaving duck tape*

Sanzo: hey Hana look what I got

*Sanzo holds up an Otaru t-shirt*

Hana in muffled voice: oh vat books nikes can I habe if

(note: what did he just say)

Sanzo: answer our questions and well give it to you

(note: she means give it back what she stole if you know what I mean)

Hana: oak cave

Beko: take the stupid tape off

"RRIIPP"

*Hana has red marks around his mouth*

Sanzo: pokey

*Sanzo pokes at the red part*

Hana: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! It Burns!!!!!

Chan: Now you' all just stop your nonsense


	2. karaoke time!

(Preview: last time on KAPFF Hana came on stage. We tried to bribe him with what we had or what Sanzo stole and Hana wouldn't shut up for a second)

Beko: ok. Hana tell me do you like Lime, Cherry, or Blood berry?

Hana: Limes ok I guess she's..... just nice. Cherry....... I like her cooking. Blood berry is mean.

*A pan is thrown at Hana*

Hana: ouch!

*In the audience you see Otaru and gang*

Cherry: grrrrrrrr! Is that all you can say!

Blood berry: yeh show some respect you little freak!

KAPFF cast: ..............

*sweat drop*

Hana: why did you hit me with that pan

Blood berry: what do you think puny!

Cherry: you needed a wake up call

*Cherry turns to Otaru*

Cherry: isn't that right Master Otaru, Hana needed to wake up to the real world where we were meant for each other

Blood berry: oh what ever like a flat breasted marionette would have a chance against me

Cherry: say what!

Blood berry: you heard me

Otaru: hey now you guys stop fighting

Hana: of course Otaru would rather have me

Cherry, Blood berry+ Otaru: GET A LIFE!

*the three punch Hana*

Hana: ouch!

*on stage Chan brings out a karaoke machine*

(Note: great her again)

Beko: eh? where did you get that?

Chan: I found it backstage 

Sanzo: what are you going to do with it?

Chan: yell at them

(Note: boom *Beko fall off chair* your so smart)

*Blood berry sees the machine*

Blood berry: Hey wanna settle this with a song

Cherry: well sure but, of course you have no chance

*Cherry and Blood berry jump down from the audience and onto stage*

Hana: hey don't leave me in the dust. I'm going to prove myself too 

*Cherry, Blood berry and Hana grab a mike. The lights dim and the music starts*

(Note: who the heck is doing this)

*backstage*

Beko: what are you doing?

Chan: this might be fun

*Chan is fiddling with the stage control* 

(Note: I should have guessed)

*on stage*

The two girl: Heart and Soul

Hana: Heart and Soul

The two girls: I begged to be adored. lost control

Hana: control

The two girls: And tumbled overboard

All three: gladly because you held me tight

Cherry: and stole a

Blood berry: kiss in the night

*Cherry gives Blood berry an evil eye and Blood berry responds with a smirk*

(Note: oh no they're singing Heart and Soul.... the 3 part ahh! what is the world coming to. Oh well at least I'm not writing the whole song)

*The song ends and they look at the scoring* 


End file.
